Ninjago
Ninjago is a Lego theme that started in 2011. It focus' on a team of Ninja's and their atempt to keep the peace. Plot Canon Ninjago was created by a man using the Golden Weapons. His sons were charged with protecting the Weapons, but Garmadon, the older of the two, became hungry for power. He stole the weapons and tried to rule the world, but Wu, the younger brother, confronted him and banished Garmadon to the Underworld. Season 1 Many years later, Garmadon returned, using his Skeleton Army to capture the weapons. They searched the surface for them, cuasing chaos and destruction. In response, Wu created and trained a group of Ninja - Cole, Zane, Jay, and Kai. The Ninjas proceeded to search for the Golden Weapons. They began by searching the Skeleton dig site. Once there, Kai ran ahead while Cole, Zane, and Jay stole the map of the weapons from the observasion tower. They find that the Skeletons are looking in the wrong place. Once in the correct cave, the Ninjas find the Scythe and grab it. But they celebrate to soon. The guardian of the scythe, an Earth Dragon, attacked them. They eventually bury it, only to be confronted by the Skeletons. Kai disbeys Wu's direct order and uses the Scythe to defeat them. -TBC- Season 2 Kai,Zane,Cole and Jay contunie to train and be lazy but wu does not think that they are ready to fight garamadon and he worries he will return soon. Llyold Garamadon unleahses 3 sepertine tombs the Hypnobari, Fangpyre and the anaconda. The only surviving anaconda is pythor p chumsworth who is obsessed of unleashing all the sepertine and realising the Great Devourer.Pythor steals Lllyolds map of the sepertine tombs and finds the Hypnobari and the Fangpyre have united. Together Pythor and the other Sepertine unleash all the rest of the sepertine. Pythor steals the sacred flute from the ninja. Meanwhile Llyold (now on the ninjas side) starts turning into a good guy and is not evil anymore. The five Sepertine tribes discover the city of orebrous and unite. Mean while the mysterious Samurai X is becoming a threat to the sepertine so they capture him(her) and the ninja and force them to fight. samurai x gets the ninja away from the sepertine and return the golden weapons to them but llyold is still hostage. Nya is revaeled as samurai x and the sepertine discover the map to the four fangblades.The Sepertine eventually uncover all four fangblades Kai zane cole and jay unlcock there true potential and llyold turns out to be the green ninja. Fanon -TBA- Characters Canon Good *Sensei Wu *Zane *Kai *Jay *Cole *Nya *Lloyd Garmadon (Green Ninja) *Falcon Dragons *Rocky *Wisp *Shard *Flame *Ultra Dragon Evil *Lord Garmadon *Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon *The Great Devourer Skelaton Army *Nuckal *Wiplash *Krazi *Frakjaw *Samukai *Kruncha *Chopov *Bonezai Serpentine *Hypnobri **Skales (General) **Rattla **Mezmo **Slithraa *Fangpyre **Fangtom (General) **Fangdam **Fang-Suei **Snappa *Constrictai **Skalidor (General) **Bytar **Chokun **Snike *Venomari **Acidicus (General) **Lizaru **Spitta **Lasha *Anacondri **Pythor P. Chumsworth Fanon Good -TBA- Evil -TBA- Category:LEGO Category:Article Stubs Category:Article stubs Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Ninjago Category:Source Articles Category:Topic Articles Category:Canon Category:Fanon